Nostalgia
by Mirths
Summary: He would be lying if he said it didn't matter. Because in reality, it was both bewildering and disappointing. But most of all, it hurt that the blonde couldn't remember. AkuRoku.


A/N: A short drabble about what happened in BBS between Lea and Ventus and Axel's reaction upon meeting Roxas when he first joins the organization.

**Nostalgia**

--

Lea's meeting with Ventus was completely accidental. During a rather unplanned visit to Radiant Garden with Isa, the tiny town know for housing the future heros of Kingdom Hearts and Organization XIII members, Lea had met the petite blonde, who was staring at the nearby fountain with a rather focused air, a dull keyblade that looked as if it had seen better days laid carelessly on the ground.

And with a rather large amount of pigheadedness and bravado, Lea decided to challenge Ventus to a battle after deciding that his Frisbees were just ten-times _more_ terrific than the giant toy key.

Ventus won, much to Lea's surprise and chagrin. But despite the embarrassment Lea felt at his loss, the atmosphere couldn't help but become more amicable: Ventus had been very friendly and Lea even wondered for a brief moment if it would have been better to be best friends with someone like Ventus rather than Isa.

When Lea departed that day, he felt as if he had made a new impression, and that he was one step closer to existing for eternity, because another person, another soul, will know and remember him.

And that is where it all began.

--

He was the same child. The one that Axel, no, Lea, or whoever, had the fortune to be acquainted with so many years ago. V. Ven. Ventus.

There was the same dowdy limbs, the beautiful rosy lips and the same golden-blonde hair with the identical pair of navy blue eyes that peeked out beneath the dark, wonderfully curled eyelashes.

To see a long lost friend was a wonderful thing.

The surprise, joy, and anxiety that had grappled at Axel's mind since Roxas' introduction were now all fusing into one gigantic string tugging furiously at something inside his chest. He wanted to run up to the boy right now and hold him in his arms and never let go, because he wanted to know that it was real and that Ventus had somehow remembered him, and missed him. And to know that despite it all, Ventus remembered him. That someone still did.

But he couldn't do that.

Instead, Axel decided to approach the young boy slowly and with caution. With a slightly abashed smile the redhead introduced himself with less grace than he usually would exhibit in such an occasion. He could still remember that day and its details so vividly. Axel could picture perfectly the faint blush that spread on the blonde's cheeks upon being accosted, his adorable profile with the slightly-parted lips and look of great surprise as he whipped around to regard the redhead.

They were standing very close to each other, the aroma of cigarettes and caffeine and clean laundry detergent melted into one indecipherable smell that was not at all unpleasant. Roxas could hear Axel's uneven, pounding heartbeat and smell the warm crimson hair as the redhead leaned towards him, a hand held so close to Roxas' face, fingers stretched outwards towards the blonde's right cheek.

But then he stopped, and withdrew the hand, and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

One look at the expression of bewilderment told Axel all he needed to know: Roxas had no idea who he was.

Ventus didn't remember.

And that realization really hurt.

But Axel was not discouraged. It might take hours, weeks, months or perhaps years. It could take painstaking effort and lots of patience but he would befriend this reticent blonde and one day, he _will_ remember everything.

Ventus would remember Lea: their meeting, their friendship and everything in between.

Axel would never give in, he would never give up.

Axel believed that if one always looked at the skies, one would one day end up with wings.

--

A/N: I hope you liked my first drabble! I will definitely write more if it suits to you guys' liking! :)


End file.
